Las cuatro fases
by Carolina Shinatal
Summary: las típicas reacciones de un hombre cuando se entera que va a ser padre; fase de negación, fase de asimilación y chiste, fase de desmayo, y fase de felicidad, solo evita que se golpee la cabeza en la caída.Regalo para Aglaia Callia del foro Weird Sisters.


**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**NOTA:** Hola, este fic es un muy especial regalo para **Aglaia Callia**, del foro Weird sisters, he aquí tu regalo por ser un buena niña, chica, disfrútalo, este Harmony es para ti, espero con todo el corazón que te guste. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, me ha gustado mucho el resultado, solo espero que a ti también.

**Las cuatro fases**

**Capitulo único**

**

* * *

  
**

Definitivamente, ella no sabía si Harry era o se hacía.

Esa mañana, después de una clásica noche de arrumacos y pasiones desbordadas, me levante, hacia un frio del demonio, di un paso, dos pasos y qué asco… vomite, manchando la alfombra y por ahí derecho los zapatos de Harry. Nauseas matutinas ¿yo?, que según la revista "medicina mágica" soy de las mujeres mas sanas de toda Inglaterra, seguro algo me cayó mal anoche, no me preocupe. Pero al otro día, sí que lo hice, al despertar vomite de nuevo, manchando, por ahí derecho otros zapatos de Harry. Aun oigo muy claras sus palabras en mi cabeza "¡pero mujer, ¿crees que yo cago plata, para comprarme un par de zapatos todos los días, cada vez que tu arruinas unos?!", ante eso, solo pude negar con la cabeza, Harry sí que podía dar miedo cuando se enoja, pero después se tranquilizo y me dijo muy calmadamente; "¿Por qué no vas al médico?...puede ser grave", solo lo mire fijamente, sin que en mi rostro se mostrara signos de mis pensamientos, mientras miles de Hemiones de tamaño micro celular, formaban un cartelito en mi cerebro que decía:"¡¿eres o te haces?, yo soy médico, idiota!", pero me quede callada, no era un buen día para discutir con él, hoy era navidad y estábamos invitados a festejar en la mansión Malfoy-Weasley. Pero primero tendría que ir al médico, o mi querido esposito se encargaría de llevarme a rastras, literalmente. Puede parecer un enclenque, todo chaparrito y despelucado, pero no por nada era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, alias salvador del mundo mágico.

Después de que Harry se fue, me tome unos segundos para pensar, en una… una pequeña posibilidad, y ¿si no fuera, algo mas… algo diferente a un dolor de estomago o que comí algo en mal estado, que tal si fuera, si yo…si yo estuviera embarazada? Ante esa posibilidad, se me ilumino el rostro, un hijo de Harry y mío, _espero que no salga miope como su padre__**. **_Me lleve las manos al vientre y sonreí…como una tonta. Sin esperar más tiempo, me aparecí rápidamente, en la casa de Ginny, bueno, no una casa, una mansión, la más pequeña de los Weasleys nos dio una sorpresa a todos, casándose con nada ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Tenían ya un pequeño niño de dos años, su nombre es Abraxas, como el abuelo de Malfoy, es igual físicamente al padre, pero con el corazón de su madre.

Toque dos veces la puerta y me abrió Malfoy, Ginny no permitía el uso de elfos en la casa.

-buenos días Malfoy- lo salude.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Draco?- típico.

-llevo la cuenta, mil quinientas veces, contando hoy-sonrió y me dejo pasar.

-¿Cómo esta Potter?- pura cortesía, aunque ya hayan pasado los años, su relación seguía sin ser la mejor.

-bien y ¿Ginny?- le pregunte.

-arriba.

-muy bien, gracias, no vemos-me despedí y subí a la habitación principal- toc, toc- hice el sonido de tocar la puerta, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, si había algo en lo Malfoy la consintiera era en todo lo que respecta al cuidado personal y vestimenta de Ginny, en sus ojos se nota que la ama demasiado.

-¡Hermione!- se levanto y vino a abrazarme, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, la última vez fue anoche.

-hola Ginny-dije respondiendo a su abrazo.

-¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- casi siempre es ella, la que va a mi casa.

-necesito hablar contigo-

-por tu cara veo que es serio- nos sentamos en la cama-vamos desembucha.

-Ginny, pues lo que pasa es que… creo que estoy-

-estas…-

-embarazada- lo dije tan bajo, que ella no pudo escuchar

-Hermione, vi como tus labios se movieron, pero no se que me quisiste decir.

- embarazada- bien, lo dije- creo que estoy embarazada- definitivamente el chillido que salió de su garganta de milagro no me dejo sorda.

-¡qué emoción, voy a ser tía!-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué son esos gritos?- dijo Malfoy apareciéndose por la puerta, seguro atraído por los gritos de Ginny.

-¡Draco! Hermione está embarazada- dijo ya saltando en la cama

-aaahh, te felicito- salió así como llego.

-Ginny- dije parándola antes de que se callera de la cama- todavía no es seguro, por eso vine, para que me acompañaras a hacerme los exámenes.

-¡nos vamos!- desaparecido dentro de su armario, y cuando salió, estaba vestida arreglada y con bolso en mano- listo, ¡Draco, amor, me voy con Hermione, no me esperes!-nos fuimos desde la chimenea de la habitación, apareciéndonos en San mungo, nada era raro para mi, este es mi lugar de trabajo, arrastre rápidamente a Ginny a la recepción antes de que alguien nos atropellara por quedarnos paradas junto a la chimenea. Cuando llegamos vi a Margaret, la recepcionista, una señora regordeta, con unos divertidos anteojos cuadrados de color rojo, vestida con el uniforme clásico, el delantal verde.

-buenos días Margaret- la salude amablemente

-buenos días doctora Potter ¿Cómo está hoy? Pero ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? Su turno es el de la tarde-

-lo sé, pero es que necesito a la doctora Phillips, la de maternidad-

-no me diga doctora ¿está embarazada?- dijo con los ojos anhelantes de chisme

-no, como se te ocurre, es para mi amiga- señale a Ginny -solo exámenes de rutina-

-oye eso no es…- con un pisotón la calle antes de que se ocurriera abrir la bocota, sin prestar atención a su cara de dolor. En el hospital, las mujeres no me ven bien al ser la esposa de Harry Potter, celos, seguramente, por eso no quiero chismes que puedan llegar a oídos de Harry, no aun. Margarte nos miro raro, pero llamo enseguida a la doctora.

-_la doctora Phillips, se le solicita en recepción-_dijo por el alto parlante invisible. En pocos minutos apareció la doctora, entre junto con ella, hace dos años, es una buena compañera.

-dime Margaret, ah, Hermione, buenos días- saludo y yo respondí

- doctora, la otra doctora necesita de sus servicios- dijo Margaret señalándome

-ok, síganme- la seguimos por los estrechos pasillos, llenos de retratos, y las luces del techo verdes y rojas, por la navidad. Inconscientemente acaricie mi vientre, ojala este embarazada, la noticia sería un buen regalo para Harry. Llegamos a su oficina en la cuarta planta, nos abrió la puerta, entramos, nos sentamos en las sillas, dispuestas a los pacientes y comenzó.-bueno, ¿para que requieren mis servicios?-

- tengo la sospecha de estar embarazada- dije sin vacilación.

-muy bien, te hare los exámenes pertinentes, pero antes necesito llenar unos papeles, con cierta información, bueno…- saco una especie de block, con hojas azules, cogió una pluma y comenzó el cuestionario- nombre completo-.

-Hermione Jean Potter-

-¿Edad?-

-veinticinco años- lleno, unas cosas, tacho otras y la pregunta más incómoda para mi llego, como quisiera que estuviera Harry aquí.

-¿Cuántas veces por semana mantienen relaciones sexuales usted y su pareja?- si mi cara esta del color de la cabeza de Ginny es poco, aunque escucho como se ríe entre dientes. La muy sin vergüenza.

-eehhh… yo pues… nosotros-

-Hermione, creo que a la doctora, tu respuesta no le sirve- dijo Ginny, ya casi reventada de la risa

-doctora Potter, dígame pues, para poder proseguir-

-todos los días- dije mirando el piso, Ginny se calló de inmediato, seguro que la sorpresa, no la deja cerrar la boca, la mire y si, ya hasta se le metió una mosca.

-muy bien, eso es todo, necesitare un poco de su sangre y una muestra de orina, para clarificar el resultado- la doctora se retiro y volvió con un pequeño frasco- levántese por favor y acérquese-hice lo que me dijo, cogió su varita del bolsillo derecho del su delantal. Agarro mi brazo y de la parte interna del codo, apunto con ella, dijo unas palabras y sentí como mi sangre comenzó a salir. Al terminar abrió el frasco y la sangre fue expulsada de la varita como un pequeño chorro, dentro del frasco. Después, me entrego otro frasco- este es para la muestra de orina. Entra al baño- me señalo la puerta- y deja una pequeña muestra aquí- señalo el frasquito y me abrió la puerta. Si me demore, cinco minutos fue poco, hacer eso es muy incomodo, sobretodo, en ese baño minúsculo.- le entregue el frasco a la doctora y nos dijo- en media hora están los resultados, pueden estar mientras en la sala de espera- asentimos y salimos nos sentamos junto a una señora que parecía ¿con cuántos?, como diez ojos. La gente si es irresponsable, pensé en mi interior.

-Hermione…-

-si-

-Voy a ser tía- dijo y agito las manos expresando su felicidad, todavía me rio mucho de sus locuras, aunque ya no seamos unas niñas.

-Ginny… ¿Cómo crees que lo tomara Harry?, digo, hemos hablando de tener hijos pero…el quería esperar un poco mas-

-Hermione, te apuesto a que hará lo siguiente; fase de negación, fase de asimilación y chiste, fase de desmayo, y fase de felicidad. Esas son las típicas reacciones de un hombre cuando se entera que va a ser padre, simple, solo evita que se golpee en la caída… ¿se lo dirás hoy?- asentí-Ginny iba a hablar pero me llamaron en ese momento.

-¡Hermione Potter!- grito la señora de la recepción de la cuarta planta.

-yo- exclame- gracias-le dije mientras recibía el sobre. Nos sentamos en unas sillas más apartadas- Ginny ábrelo tu- le di el sobre.

-que gallina eres- hice mala cara ante su agresión, pero no dije nada. Lo abrió y vi sus ojos moverse sobre el papel, cuando termino, solo lo bajo y no dio muestra de algún sentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Es muy malo?- Solo me dio la hoja y comencé a leer:

_Hospital San Mungo, de heridas y accidentes mágicos_

_Sección de maternidad_

_Medimaga: Sharon Phillips_

_Paciente: Hermione Jean Potter_

………………………

_Tendencia sexual: alta_

_Fertilidad: alta_

_Enfermedades: no_

_Fuma: no_

_Tipo de sangre: A+_

_Citiocarmia: normal_

_Prueba de embarazo: POSITIVA_

_Fetos: 1_

_Placenta corporal_

_Felicidades a los futuros Padres._

_Firma: Medimaga Sharon Phillips_

-Ginny… voy a ser madre- solté la hoja y me lleve las manos al vientre, aun sin creérmelo- Ginny ¡voy a ser madre!- dije ya llorando de la felicidad.

- si, Hermione, y yo ¡voy a ser tía!- nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas, no esperaba el momento de ver a Harry y contarle.

Después de eso, nos fuimos cada una para nuestras respectivas casas, deje en el hospital una notificación de que hubo una emergencia y no podría volver, una mentira piadosa, con la noticia no tendría cabeza para algo más. Al llegar me encontré con una nota de Harry, diciéndome que no podríamos ir juntos a la fiesta, ya que se le retraso mas trabajo, quería decirle antes de ir, pero tendría que esperar.

Para la fiesta me arregle deslumbrante, quería que este día terminara de una manera muy especial.

Fui la primera en llegar, Abraxas estaba jugando frente a nosotros y mientras me quede un rato hablando con Ginny, del nombre sui fuera niño o si fuera niña, lo que le compararíamos, como sería el carácter, parecido a mí o a Harry, me sentía muy feliz. No apartaba las manos de mi vientre, me sentía llena de vida, completa, realizada, ya solo me faltan dos cosas por hacer en la vida, escribir un libro e inventar algo. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era el resto de los invitados, no invitados, amigos, Luna y Ron, Parkinson y Zabini, y detrás de ellos, mi Harry, despelucado como siempre. Me levante y casi corrí hasta el, me tire a sus brazos y lo bese, feliz de tenerlo conmigo… de ser su esposa, su confidente. Y sin importar quién nos mirara, no salude a nadie y lo lleve al piso superior, al balcón que da al lago detrás de la casa.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto extraño por tan extraña salida.

-nada, solo que te extrañe y necesito decirte algo- lo abrase por la cintura y él me abrazo por los hombros, aun así la noche estaba fría.

- ¿es algo malo?-

-nop- dije como una niña chiquita. Ya que según él, soy su consentida. Su niña grande, como le gusta llamarme.

-entonces-

-Harry, seré directa-_espero que no tengas razón Ginny_- estoy embarazada- me miro y rompió en carcajadas.

-no me digas- siguió riendo.

-Harry ¿tu hijo es un chiste o qué?-

-Eso no es posible Hermione, tú y yo nos cuidamos- negación.

-no, no lo hicimos- dije.

-¿está de broma cierto?- apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, y negué. Asimilación y chiste.

-¿Harry eres o te haces?- el pregunte ya enojada.

-¿voy a ser padre?-pregunta, asentí y…desmayo.

-que marido tan fuerte el que me vine a conseguir- dije, mientras lo recostaba en la pared.-Harry despierta- le golpee la mejilla.

-¡HERMIONE!- se despertó de improvisto, matándome de un susto en el camino.

-¿QUE?- respondí.

-¡SEREMOS PADRES!- fase de felicidad. Me agarro de la cintura, me alzo y se puso a darme vueltas en el aire- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mi niña-

-¡Harry James Potter Evans! Bájame o te juro que tendrás estofado de almuerzo en tu cara- amenace, ya me estaba mareando, con tantas vueltas en el aire.

-con razón arruinaste mis zapatos, ¡estas embarazada!- me abrazo fuerte por la cintura, y yo lo hice por sus hombros, me beso feliz, pero, ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿una aparición?, al segundo estábamos en nuestra cama.

-pero Harry, y ¿los demás?-

-ellos pueden esperar-

-tu si eres…, pero por eso te amo-le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes- feliz navidad Harry.

-yo también te amo- me dio un beso en la frente y dijo- feliz navidad Mione y gracias por el mejor regalo, que me han podido dar- le dedique una sonrisa y lo atraje hacia mí, para pasar una noche llena de amor, juntos, como una familia.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?, déjenme su opinión en un Review, acepto criticas. **

**Aglaia, cumplí, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.**

**Nos leemos **

**Pd: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD 2009 A TODOS! muy adelantada, pero bueno.**

**CS**


End file.
